He Might Still Come Back
by Speccyferret
Summary: One shot based on:     /cumberqueen.  tumblr.c  om/post/148  28454409/sh  erlockspeare-ktb  akerstre  et-tangofox  Written while listening to 'The Long Road Back' by Bryan Adams


**Disclaimer:** Sherlock [Show] belongs to BBC

* * *

><p>The Personal Blog Of<strong><br>Dr. John H. Watson**

**11th May**

**Hello.**

It's been over two years since my last entry... So, I've decided to write again.

You know, even after two years, I see him everywhere; a deerstalker; someone with his hair; someone as tall and lanky as he was; that stupid old coat...

I still miss him.

I always will.

I don't think I'll ever get over his... death.

Sometimes, I'll wake up in the morning and think I've dreamt the last three years. That I'll walk into the living room and see him pacing and mumbling incoherently about some case, nicotine patches plastering his arms...

I hear his violin sometimes, when I'm sleeping; quietly playing out a tune as I dream.

His stuff is still here. I don't want to get rid of it. I think I believe, deep down, that he might still come back...

**4 Comments**

**14th May**

**That Coat**

I saw his coat today.

I ran after the wearer.

It wasn't him.

I should have known it wasnt...

They didn't even have the same hair colour.

**2 Comments**

**16th May**

**Again**

I thought I saw him today, sitting in Angelo's restaurant.

It wasn't him.

It couldn't have been him.

I just wish it was.

**0 Comments**

**23rd May**

**Eyes**

I dreamt about him last night.

That sounds a bit weird...

But, I dreamt that he was still alive.

And when I woke up I thought I saw his eyes at the window.

It was just the reflection of a street light.

**6 Comments**

**27th May**

**Help?**

What do you do when you can't stop wishing for something?

Something that you know can't happen...?

**1 Comment**

**31st May**

**Skull**

I've started talking to his skull, the one he used to talk to.

I don't know why.

**3 Comments **

**9th July**

**Worried**

I think Mrs. Hudson is worried about me; she keeps looking at me weirdly.

I don't know why.

**0 Comments**

**14th September**

**Paint**

I found a can of spray-paint in the flat today. I don't think it was there yesterday.

It was the same make as the one used during 'The Blind Banker'.

It's the one he used to paint that smiley face on the wall.

**0 Comments**

**7th November**

**Untitled**

I think I'm going mad.

I bumped into someone.

They looked like him.

I think I'm going mad.

**4 Comments**

**25th December**

**Untitled**

Merry Christmas Sherlock.

**0 Comments**

**29th January**

**Untitled**

I fell so alone right now.

This is the same day I posted my first blog about him.

**0 Comments**

**9th February**

**Untitled**

I think Mrs. Hudson has been reading my blog.

She's looking at me funny again.

I'm not mad.

**0 Comments**

**12th February**

**Untitled**

I'm not mad, am I?

**3 Comments**

**28th February**

**Bored.**

I can kind of see the appeal of shooting that smiley face on the wall now.

**2 Comments**

**2nd March**

**Untitled**

I ran out of ammo.

**0 Comments**

**12th March**

**Lestrade**

Lestrade's been over.

I think he's been reading this as well.

**0 Comments**

**3rd April**

**Cabbies**

Cabbies are annoying.

**6 Comments**

**4th May**

**Weird**

Something weird happened to me today.

I won't even try to explain it.

You'll all think I'm mad.

[Which I'm not, I might add.]

**14 Comments**

**11th May**

**Untitled**

I saw him.

I actually saw him.

You're all going to think I'm mad.

But I saw him.

**17 Comments**

* * *

><p>"I read your last blog entry."<p>

"So?"

"What happened?"

* * *

><p>John wandered out of the shop and sighed; he was tired and wanted to get back, but the flat was a bit of a long walk away.<p>

He saw the front of a cab coming around a corner, and he stuck his hand out to hail it as it approached. It carried on moving. John silently cursed as the cab passed him.

Time seemed to slow as he looked through the cab's back window.

A pair of pale grey-blue eyes locked onto his.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the passengers familiar, high cheekbones.

He saw the person's curled dark hair bounce slightly as the cab drove over a speed bump.

The grey-blue eyes never left his as the cab slowly turned the next corner.

_Oh my God._

He dropped his bag, not caring for it's contents, and raced after the cab as it drove away.

"SHERLOCK!" He yelled desperately, wishing and hoping that it really was him.

_Oh, God, please._

"SHERLOCK!" He tried again, running as fast as he could.

"SHERLOCK! WAIT!"

A car horn blares as he runs over the next road.

"PLEASE!"

He slowly stops running, heart and head pounding.

"Please..."

* * *

><p>Sherlock could feel something prickling at the corners of his eyes.<p>

The cabbie looked at him through the mirror, "Do you want me to stop for that guy? He seems to know you."

Sherlock shook his head, "No. Just... Just keep driving..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

More Sherlock. :)

What do you think?

I got the idea from http:/ cumberqueen [dot] tumblr [dot] com/post/148 28454409/ sherlockspeare-ktbak erstreet-tangofox

Just so you know, I think you should all read: http:/ wickedklaine [dot] tumblr [dot] com/post/164 56818014/ its-a-glimpse-nothing-more -a-flash-of-dark-hair Which is awesome, and also based off the first link.

[Just change [dot] for '.' and take away the spaces.

~HPA


End file.
